blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasuru Kibate
Kasuru Kibate is a former officer of the old government, Senem Orbis Librarium who becomes entangled in the Death Conflict. She is featured in BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor. Information Kasuru was an officer in the Senem Orbis Librarium (as they are called by 0018 CA) along with her partner Jamil. When the Fall of Kisaragi's Comet occurred, the two were among the many officers in the SOL who were attempting to stop it from happening. However, their attempts were failing, so Kasuru decided the next best thing for her and her partner was to escape from there, taking one of the vehicles at the site they were stationed at as a getaway car. However, the attempt to leave was destined to fail, as the blast caused by Kisaragi's Comet impacting against the Earth caught up with them, launching them miles into the sky until crashing hard onto the ruined land. When Kasuru woke up, she had suffered a concussion whilst laying on what used to be the vehicle's wall before it landed on its side. Otherwise, she was strangely fine, but Jamil was not inside with her. She was forced to wait inside as what seemed like a sandstorm was going on and was currently trying to tug at the fallen vehicle with no avail. Soon, she could go outside, only to find Jamil dying with what seemed like shrapnel lodged through his chest. Kasuru took it out and tried to heal the wound, but it was as if it refused the aid. In his dying words, Jamil told her that she had to go on without him and that she would be needing "it", pointing at what she had pulled out. Jamil was dead and, after he was buried, Kasuru was forced to wander with the strange object in tow through the newly formed wastes. She eventually found herself in a stable settlement that had much of its land relatively unaffected by the blast, residing there for the time being. She became a makeshift teacher for the children of the survivors, lending her knowledge of basic things to them. After the Hanged Man Conflict had its victor in the Caldus Spaera Armatura, reconstruction efforts began, starting by bringing well-managed settlements into the fold. The settlement Kasuru was a part of became a land of Armatura and began efforts to improve it into a functional town. Among other things, this led into the building of Stella Crinita Academy in order to better educate the new generation growing up in the newly declared Caldus Age. Kasuru took up the role of teacher of this school as well. Chaos Aggressor Personality Appearance Kasuru has light blue eyes and medium-length red-orange hair. Sticking out of the parietal ridges of her head are two long fox ears pointing forward. She does not have human ears as a result, though that fact is hidden by the hair. Despite her age, she has the appearance of a young adult at around 20 to 25 years of age. Powers and Abilities Musical Themes Trivia Navigation Category:B-tier Character Category:Neutral